I Probably Shouldn't Have Done That
by Croc9400
Summary: So we all know Jack and Kai went back to hating each other. Kai and the other black dragons get mad at Jack for doing, something to be named later, so they kidnap him. Meanwhile the Wasabi Warriors are forced to watch videos his constant torchure knowing they can't do anything. When Kim gets tired of it can she get Jack back alone when TWW refuse to help? Rated T cause I said so.
1. I Probably Shouldn't Have Done That

_I don't own Kickin It. _

**I Probably Shouldn't Have Done That**

**Jack's POV**

I was running from the Black Dragon Dojo with Kai, Ty, Frank, and the other Black Dragons chasing me. I was such and idiot. I knew they were going to be in late so I though to myself, why not go scare the Black Dragns half to death because I have nothing better to do. Not my smartest idea. The worst part is the others were out of town! Bobby Wasabi took them all to some fancy seafood resturant. I hate seafood!**(A/N I'm not sure if this is true. I'm just trying to make up a reason for the others to be out of town and Jack to still be here)** I kept running. I thought that maybe, just _maybe_, if I could get back to the dojo I would be safe.

When I made it to the mall I did a few flips over the tables and over to the dojo. I pulled on the door and it was locked. I felt around for something that might pick the lock then I remembered the spare key I hid that only I could access. Rudy had given us all spare keys to the dojo**(A/N again making it up)**I started to climb up the side of the building. I rested my feet on the top of the door frame and looked around for the little hole I had slipped the key in.

I finally found the hole and took the key out, but when I looked down all the Black Dragons were waiting for me. I wondered how long they've been there. It looked like I only had two options. Jumps down and fight and hope all goes well, or jump up on top of the building, and look like a coward. IN FRONT of a coward. Oh, by the way the coward is Kai. You know the one who was afraid to fight me in the tournament in China? That coward. I saw him smiling at me. He wanted me to run. Well he wanted me to think he wanted me to run. I didn't want to look like a coward so I slipped the key into my back pocket and jumped down into the mass of Black Dragons.


	2. Jack!

_I don't own Kickin It_

**Jack!**

**Kim's POV**

When Bobby Wasabi said he was taking us all out for dinner at a seafood place for saving his life again. I don't know exactly what happened, Milton probably just fixed his TV or his electric eel powered chair of something. Anyway, Jack refused the invitation because he hated seafood. I saw a glint of idea in his eyes. I knew he was up to something but I just threw it aside.

We finally got to the Seafood Palace, which is he name of the resturant in San Diego. About halfway through dinner my phone rang. I saw it was Jack, and I excused myself. I walked back into the bathroom and answered the phone,"hello?"

"HEY GET OFF ME!"

That was Jack's voice, but it wasn't close to the phone. I've only heard that tone in his voice one other time, and that was when Kai almost threw him off the Great Wall of China, "Jack? Jack are you ok?!"

"DONT DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

"JACK?!"

Then all the screaming and yelling stopped and I heard one killer voice. It said, "that's what happens when people piss us off"

Then the line went dead. I ran out to tell the others.

**Milton's POV**

Kim's phone started ringing about halfway through dinner. She excused herself to go answer it. When she got back 5 minutes later she looked like she was about to break out into tears.

"We have to go now!" Kim shouted at us.

"Why?" Rudy asked, "the food is awe..."

"IT'S JACK! He's in trouble!" She ran for the door. The rest of us jumped up and followed her.

**Kim's POV**

I went running from the resturant knowing well that something was wrong. Jack was one of the most advanced people I know. When he's in trouble. He means it.

When we got back to the dojo there was a small brown box at the door. Rudy unlocked the door, grabbed the box and ran inside. The rest of us followed. Inside we all gathered around Rudy as he torn open the box. Inside was a DVD and a note. The note said,  
Unless you want Jack dead, I suggest you watch EVERY DVD WE SEND YOU. And remember, were watching you.  
-BDD

"BDD" Rudy said as he finished reading the note outloud, "but what does that..."

"Black Dragon Dojo" I said softly. About to burst into tears. Rudy picked up the DVD and put it in his computer.

After the DVD was finished Rudy was sitting in the corner of his office with his head in his knees, Milton and Jerry were sitting in silence and I was silently crying. Then I went out onto the mat and kicked a dummy SO HARD I left a foot print. Then I gave the dummy a name. It's name was Kai. And I was going to rip his head as off.


	3. I am an Idiot

**_Thank you all for 100 views, 2 favorites, and 3 followers in less then an hour. NONE and I mean NONE of my stories have ever done this good. _**

_I don't own Kickin It _

**I am am Idiot**

**Jack's POV**

I jumped down into the mass of Black Dragons. Bad idea. I went in with a little too much confidence. I thought since I beat up 4 of them when I was 13 I could take on 20 PLUS Kai and Ty now that I was 15. I was way wrong.

I started kicking one of the guys. He fell to the ground. I punched another in the face and roundhouse kicked a third in the gut. At first it was going well until I saw Ty with a video camera recording the entire thing AND I saw Kai with my phone. I quickly felt my pockets and it wasn't there. I went to do a flip over the other Black Dragons to get to Kai and Ty but one of the guys grabbed my foot in mid air and I fell on top of a few of them. They quickly scrambled out from underneath of me and started holding me down,"HEY GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted at them, struggling to stand up.

Then I heard someone say the words Kim, get and hurt in the same sentence. I didn't hear the entire sentence but I heard enough to shout,"DONT DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

Then I heard Kim's voice. I thought I was imagining things I went back to trying to stand up. I finally managed to get at the _least_ 7 Black Dragons off me. But the second I got up, I got a fist to the face from Kai. I kicked him in the chest. He caught my foot and flipped me to the ground. It hurt a lot. After 3 seconds of pain I jumped back up and went for a punch. Kai grabbed my arm and smiled. He jumped over me, twisting my arm in the process, and pinning it behind my back. It felt like my arm was going to fall off. Kai pushed me to my knees while still pinning my arm. Then I felt something cold slip around my wrist. I knew it was a handcuff. I felt I go over my other wrist then Kai release my arm. Inside I let out a gasp of relief. Then one of them pulled me up and they forced me to walk with them. Where was mall security when you actually needed them?! Now would be a great time to add to the list of times mall security had helped me. The list was short. The only time they'd actually helped me is wheat they forced me to crash through the walk of the dojo. Since then they hadn't helped me one bit. Now would be the time since I was being kidnapped by the Black Dragons and Kai who hate my guts...OH MY GOD I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY THE BLACK DRAGONS AND KAI WHO HATES ME GUTS!

As we were walking out of the mall I remembered the key in my pocket. All our keys were personalized but Rudy, so he wouldn't forget who to give which key to. They were actually pretty cool. On one side mine had a picture of me breaking a board 10 feet in the air, and the key was wrapped in some sort of black string, with a black J on the other side of the key. It was actually pretty cool. I slipped the key out of my pocket and I put it in my hand

When they all forced me into the Black Dragon Dojo I assumed we were done walking and I could kick their butts but we kept walking. We all walked over to a sword shelf. Ty rearranged a few of the swords and the wall behind the shelf opened. Ty smiled and gestured me to go inside. I did and the others followed. What they didn't know is that I dropped the key outside the doorway.


	4. That Sick, Demented kid, is

**Well, it's midnight, I'm tired so I think in gonna call it a night. I should have another chapter or two tomorrow. Thanks again for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy a quite demented Kai!**

**That Sick, Demented kid, is related to me!**

**Jack's POV**

I might have mentioned before that this is all my fault. My fault I didn't go to San Diego, my fault I pissed the Black Dragons and Kai, ESPECIALLY Kai off, my fault I'm being forced down I flight of stairs with Kai and Ty behind me. When we got to the bottom I stopped in my tracks. I was in a room filled with, pictures, statues, ANYTHING that would make My Dojo look bad. There was a photo of Kim with a mustache and glasses. Another where there were a push pin in each of Rudy's eyes.

"Like it cuz?" Kai asked me when he got to the bottom of the stairs and put his arm around me.

I pushed him off, turned around and kicked him in the gut. He grabbed my leg and flipped me again. I fell on the arm Kai twisted back before and I groaned in pain. I saw Kai whisper something to Ty then he ran from the room. Kai pulled me up and threw me in a chair. He took out two more pairs of handcuffs. He out one around each of my ankles then attached them to the chair legs he threw my hands behind my back.

When Ty got back he was carrying a video camera. Oh great. Now he was going to record god knows what Kai was going to do to me. When Ty turned the camera on Kai started beating the crap out of me. I groaned here and there, but tried to stay strong knowing my friends would probably see this.

When Kai finally finished him and Ty left. Leaving me alone. I had a feeling Kai had broken one of my rips. He also gave me a bloody nose but I don't think it's broken. Then I started thinking about Kim. Her eyes, her hair, her _smile_. I would never admit it to anyone but I am madly in love with her. I think she has a crush on me too, but both of us are too embarrassed to admit it to each other. I figured that _maybe_, if I get out of here, I'll tell her how I feel.


	5. The First Video

_I don't own Kickin It_

**The First Video**

**Kim's POV**

The next day I was alone in the dojo. It was Sunday and everyone decided not to come today. I was beating up my Kai dummy. It felt good. I wondered what Jack's parents were thinking. Jerry said he was taking care of it, but Jerry, being Jerry, would screw it up. And Jack's parents would call the police. We didn't want to call the police. We all agreed that that would probably make it worse for Jack. We decided to get him back ourselves. The others weren't that confident we could take the Black Dragons but I think I can. Not alone. But maybe.

Later that night I was going to leave. When I opened the door their was another box. I picked it up and brought it inside. Inside the box was another DVD. I picked up the DVD and put it in Rudy's computer.

**Jerry's POV**

The Black Dragons kidnapped Jack. Not cool! After we watched that video we wondered what Jack's parents were going to think. We didn't want them calling the police. I told them that I got it. They left me to it. Which is strange. I thought they'd protest. I actually wanted them to protest because I have no idea.

The next day I went to Jack's house. I knocked on this door, but then considered running. I decided to stay knowing Jack's life was at stake. When Jack's mom answered she immediately asked me where Jack was.

"That is what I'm here to tell you", I said. NOW I was panicking, "Jack and Kim had a little sleepover last night and the dojo is going on our annual camping trip for a week"

"But didn't you guys go camping a few months ago?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhh" I was not expecting that,"we're going again! Jack has all his things, from when he stayed at Kim's last night and there's one more thing. There's no service in th woods. We're leaving in 10 minutes. Ok Mrs. Brewer?"

"That's fine. Tell Jack to a good time. And tell him finally! With him and Kim"

Ok. Now I was officially grossed out. Who talks to their mom about their love life. That's what friends are for! "Ok. I'll tell him"

I ran down the stairs and around the corner before anything else came out of Mrs. Brewer's mouth. I was leaning up against the community center catching my breath when Kim called me. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. I knew this was about Jack so I ran to the dojo.

**Rudy's POV**

Kim called me crying telling me to come to the dojo. It had to be important. Kim never cries. I dan from my date's house(a date I probably just lost)to the dojo. When I went inside Jerry and Milton were there. Kim's face was tear stained and she was beating the crap out of a dummy. I think it was the dummy she named Kai and put a foot print in. I don't blame her. I actually wanted to join her but I'm not THAT immature.

"Watch. The. Computer." Kim said while kicking and hitting the dummy. The three off us walked into my office. We hit the play button. A video of Jack started playing. He looked fine. Until Kai came in. Kai started hitting him. He slapped Jack across the face. He took his arm and twisted it behind his back. He let out a little yep. Oh god. This was not good. Kai kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the chest. Then he punched Jack in the nose. It didnt look broken but I restarted bleeding. Then Kai came up to the camera and said, "watch them all. No cops." Then the screen went back.

I went over and sat down in the corner. I started rocking. Jerry and Milton were still just staring at the screen in shock. Kim was still kicking the dummy. I got up, walked over to the dummy, and roundhouse kicked it SO HARD that the head came off.

"HEY!" Kim yelled, "I WANTED TO DO THAT!"

"Get a new dummy"

"THAT WAS KAI!"

"Name another dummy Kai"

That might have been the wrong thing to do. Kim took a fighting stance then charged at me. Uh-oh.


	6. Kai is an idiot

_I don't own Kickin It_

**Kai is an Idiot**

**Jack's POV**

When I woke up the next day I was hungry. I didn't assume they were going to bring me anything to eat or drink. I felt the handcuffs around my wrist. The chain was really short. They didn't feel like real handcuffs. They felt like the toys my younger cousin(not Kai!)got me stuck in once or twice. I felt around for the switch. I found it and pushed the lever. The handcuff easily slipped off my wrist. I pulled the other one in front of me and unhooked it. I went to stand up but I remembered my feet were attached to the chair. I went to unhook them but I couldn't. The chair was bolted to the floor. I sat down in the chair and easily unhooked my legs. I ran up the stairs knowing, I would be running into the Black Dragon Dojo. The same guys I lost to yesterday.

When I tried to open the passage I couldn't. I looked around for a switch. I found one under the railing and I pressed it. When I looked up I saw Kai and Ty standing right there, smiling, and Ty, had a video camera.

**Sorry it's so short**


	7. Then Again, I'm an Idiot Too

**There. Two short chapters in a row**

_I don't own Kickin It_

**Then again, I'm an idiot too**

**Jack's POV**

Kai kicking me in the chest and I went tumbling down the stairs. I think I might have broken another rib or two. Kai then grabbed me by the shirt collar and punched me in the nose. NOW it was broken. I tried to stand up but Kai was using me as a punching dummy. He picked me up and threw me into the chair. He attached my legs to the chair. He slapped me across the face then locked my hands behind my back. These weren't toys. They were real handcuffs. Kai brought his foot down on mine then left. I hurt badly.


	8. I Break Down

_I don't own Kickin It_

**I break down**

**Kim's POV**

Rudy just roundhouse kicked my Kai dummy and took his head off. That was MY job! I wanted to take the head off that dummy! I had kept working then Rudy just came over, kicked it ONCE and took the head off. I went to attack him but he ran out the door and across the mall into Falafel Phils. He rammed into a table which was good enough for me.

The next day we got another box. Jerry said he'd bought us a week of time. We had until next Sunday to get Jack back before Jack's parents called the police. At least it was summer and we didn't need to worry about school. I didn't want to watch th disk but we all had to or Kai would kill him. He's probably intending to kill him.

The video was basically the same as the other ones. Kai beating Jack up. I felt bad for Jack. I mean really really bad. If just I had agreed to stay behind with him maybe this wouldn't have happened. This time it looked like he broke his nose and a few ribs when he fell down the stairs. He must have tried and escape! Unless he just wanted to throw Jack down the stairs.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I ran into the bathroom, broke down and cried. I cried about everything I've been holding back. Every break up, karate injury, everything I didn't cry about over e years. Especially Jack. I cried for Jack. It looked like he could barely move without pain. I was going to give Jack one more day on his own. Then we are all going to get him.


	9. A Fight for Freedom

_I don't own Kickin It_

**A Fight for Freedom**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up when Kai came back down. He was there with Ty, who has a video camera, big surprise. Kai hit me in the chest a few more times, probably breaking the rest of my ribs. He twisted my right arm and I'm pretty sure he broke it.

After he broke my arm he unlocked all the handcuffs and said, "we're gonna fight. You win. You can go. I win you have to stay. Deal?"

He didn't even wait for me to respond before he kicked me in the chest, knocking me down. I struggled to stand up. Now I realized how much pain I was in. When Kai stomped on my foot earlier I think he broke it. So lets see, my dominate arm and leg is broken and most of my rib cage is broken. I might as well just give up now.

He launched his fist at my face but I managed to grab it,"you probably shouldn't have done that" I flipped Kai to the floor then ran, well what you would call running with a broken foot and ribs.

"Ty grab him!" I heard Kai yell.

Ty ran and grabbed my broken arm and flung me to the ground. I couldn't get up. I couldn't do it anymore. The camera was still on me, but Kai stepped in front of it. I took the time to say, "Kim...Old...Dojo..."

Then I pretended to pass out. I was hoping only my friends would know what that meant. Ty might know what it means, but Kai never knew that Kim was a Black Dragon. Kim was smart. She could figure it out. She wasn't just smart, she's beautiful, funny, great at karate, and just an all around great friend. It's official when/if I get out of here, I'm telling her how I feel.


	10. I Hate my Friends Right Now

_I don't own Kickin It_

**I Hate my Friends Right Now**

**Kim's POV**

We got yet ANOTHER video from the Black Dragons today. None of us wanted to watch it. We had only 3 days before Jack's mom will call the police. When we watched the video Kai said that he and Jack were going to fight. If Jack won he could leave, if he didn't he had to stay. Jack lost, and I cried in front of everyone. Then Kai started talking about how victorious he was. Then I heard Jack say something.

"Wait" I said,"rewind the video"

Milton rewinded it a little and played it. I couldn't make it what Jack was saying,"Milton, can you enhance the background sound?"

"Sure"

Milton messed with the controls, rewinded the video and played it again. We could barely hear Kai but we heard Jack say "Kim old dojo"

"Kim old dojo. What could that mean?" Rudy asked

"It means..."I started to say before Jerry cut me off,

"It means, Kim is an old dojo" Jerry laughed at his own joke. Nobody else did "what?"

"This is serious, Jerry this could be a lead"

"If you're so smart why don't you tell us what it means" Jerry said

"Well, I was GOING to tell you until you cut me off, you obviously don't want to know so..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Tell us!"

"Do my laundry for a month"

"Done!"

"Thanks. He's at the Black Dragon Dojo"

"Where'd that come from?" Jerry asked.

"That's my old dojo. We have to go. Tonight"

"No way" said Rudy,"they're the Black Dragons! They're all black belts and we only have 2!"

"Then how were you planning on getting him earlier?" I asked him

"Well I thought if we could get Jack free, he could help us beat them up and basically save himself"

"What makes it different now?" I asked, a little annoyed

"He can barely walk I don't know if you haven't noticed, Kim" Rudy said.

"I hate you guys! You don't even care about him anymore! What is wrong with you?!" I went stomping out of the dojo. I needed to do something to get Jack out of this mess or he's gonna die!

After crying for a very very long time I went home. I had an idea to get Jack back. Whether to the other were going to help me or not.


	11. Rescue Attempt

**A few things before the chapter **

**1)I post late. So if you're following my story and you go to bed early turn your sound off! **

**2)thank you all SO SO much for over 1100 views in under 24 hours**

**3)finally. I've been getting asked for longer chapters and more detail. Obviously, Kickin It fans like detail more then HOA fans and there is nothing wrong with that. Well. I'm not a detail person, but I thinki did a pretty good job. I turned a 3 paragraph chapter into a...however long this chapter is. That's it for my blabbing. Enjoy!**

_I don't own Kickin It_

**Rescue Attempt**

**Kim's POV**

After I went home I went into my closet. I looked for anything black. All I found was a pair of black jeans and a black tank top that was too small. I went into my parents room. There was nothing black at all. But my mom did have a very very dark gray t-shirt. I slipped it on, along with a pair of the ugliest shorts ever, but they would help me blend in.

After my parents went to sleep I opened my window and dropped into the front yard. I started running toward the Black Dragon Dojo. I have my hair pulled mak into a French braid, so it was out of my face. When I was about a block away from their dojo I starts climbing up the building. When I made it to the top I started jumping from building to building until I had to drop on top of the Black Dragon Dojo. I found an access vent on the roof. I opened it and before looking I dropped into the dojo.

At first, everyone inside was totally in shock. I looked around for Kai or Ty. Neither of them were there. Then I was attacked. I was at an extreme disadvantage. They had over 20 black belts and I was only one black belt. I punched one of them in the nose and he fell to the ground. I kicked another guy in the gut and he went flying into the wall. A third grabbed my arm and held me back. I elbowed him in the stomach, turned around and pushed him against the wall. I turned and came fist to face with Frank.

Then, I kicked Frank in the chest. I could have swore I heard a rib crack. I kinda felt bad for him, but he was attacking me too so I kinda had to. Then I decided it was too much. That I couldn't beat these guys and I'd have to come back with everyone else. I jumped onto Frank's chest and pushed myself toward the access vent. When I looked down about to jump up into the vent I saw Ty on the ground.

"She's getting away!" Frank said.

"Let her go" Ty said. I thought I was in clear.

"NO!" I saw Kai standing in some opening in the wall. I knew Jack was in there. He ran out and grabbed my foot and pulled me down to the ground. I hit the ground hard.

"Pick her up! Get her downstairs!" Kai yelled.

I felt people dragging me down a flight of stairs. I struggled to get free but it was no use. When we were about 3 stairs from the floor they through me down, walked up the stairs, and closed the door. I looked over and saw Jack in a chair. I ran over to him

"JACK!" I give him a hug.

"Be careful, Kim. He broke my ribs. Wait KIM?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Well I was tired of watching Kai beat you up and since Rudy's plan A wouldn't work he and the other gave up I decided to come get you myself"

"Why?! He's going to _kill_ you!"

"I don't care. The last few seconds of my life will..."

"Kim I love you" Jack cut me off. I was actually happy he did.

"Will be with the guy I love" I finished my sentence. Then I kissed him. I felt sparks. I really did love Jack, more then anyone else in the world. Then I heard slow clapping behind us. I slowly turned around. Kai was standing there. I wonder how long he's been there. He had to have come down while we were kissing, otherwise Jack would have seen him.

"Looks what we have here" he said, "Jack. And his girlfriend" he smiled evily and walked toward us. Then he grabbed me and dragged me away from Jack.


	12. We are Part of the Bobby Wasabi Chain

**Few things **

**1)my heart almost stopped when I looked at the view count. Over 1300 views in less then 24 hours. That's amazing! It took some of my stories MONTHS to get there. So thanks for that. **

**2)I have no idea what's going to happen to Jack and Kim just like all of you. **

**3)after this story I will be starting a new one. It is called Spyfall 2. Basically, Jack is recruited by the government after he saves the prince. I will say this again at the end if the story(along with whether or not there will be a sequel to THIS story) **

**4)sorry for shortness. Wanted you all to be in suspense while waiting to find out what happens to Kim. **

_I don't own Kickin It _

**We are Part of the Bobby Wasabi Chain**

**Rudy's POV **

I was wondering where Kim was. I mean. I knew she wanted to kill all of us, but we didn't know where she was. I had sent Jerry and Milton out to look for her, because, as of now, we needed every fighter we could get. Then I heard the door open. When I looked up I only saw a box slide through. Great! I couldn't watch the video alone so I waited for someone to come back.

About and hour later Jerry and Milton came into the dojo.

"She wasn't at her house" Milton said.

"Or Falafel Phil's or anywhere she might be!" Jerry added.

"Ok. That's not good..."

"Did you find anything?" Milton asked.

"I found this" I said holding up the disk. Jerry and Milton groaned. I slipped it into the computer.

After it finished I said."oh my god. Kim"

"Well what do we do?" Jerry asked.

"We go to the Black Dragon Dojo. Tonight." I said.

"How? Jack can't fight, Kim can't fight, and there's no way in the world we could ever beat these guys! Even you said it!" Milton yelled at me. He had a good point it. I had said that. But I had a plan B.

"Guys. Think about it. We're part of the Bobby Wasabi chain AND we know Bobby Wasabi personally" I said smiling.

"Oh! So what you're saying is..." Milton started to say.

"Is that we're gonna get ninjas!" Jerry finished excitedly

"Exactly. I said smiling"


	13. From Me to Kim

**A quick shout up out to LoveShipper for boosting my reviews from 12 to 25. Here are the reviews if you even care. **

**Chapter 2-Yeah Jack you are good but even you can't handle all those Black Dragons on your own**

**Chapter 3-Way to torture everyone Black Dragons**

**Chapter 4-Oh sure where is the security when they are dearly needed? They suck**

**Chapter 5-Kind of sweet that to escape the pain Jack thinks of Kim**

**Chapter 6-If only Jerry's lie was true**

**Chapter 7-Darn it so close to getting away**

**Chapter 8-Darn it not worth getting out**

**Chapter 9-How about make a plan to rescue Jack now?**

**Chapter 10-Cheaters, Jack is hurt and you expect him to fight?(A/N just liking ing out we all know that Kai is a cheater...and a coward)**

**Chapter 11-Kim is a girl with a plan. Not cool guys**

**Chapter 12-Darn it. The police should have really accompanied Kim**

**Chapter 13-Finally the others take action**

_I don't own Kickin It _

**From me to Kim**

**Jack's POV**

Kim Crawford JUST kissed me. This is a dream. Or a nightmare depending on how you look at the situation. Then Kai came down. My instinks said to get up and protect her. Believe me I wanted to, but one, I could barely move without wincing, and two I was handcuffed to a chair! Kai came over and dragged Kim away from me. He took. My Kim. Away. He was going to die.

"What are you doing man? Let her go!"

"No. The best way to get to you. Is through her"

Then he flipped her to the ground. She went right back and swept him off his feet. He landed on his back. Kim ran back over to me.

"Kim what are you doing here?! Go!"

"I'm not leaving without you" she said, struggling to get the handcuffs off.

Kai came over and grabbed her. He handcuffed her to a post on the other side of the room. Then he slapped her across the face.

"KIM!" I shouted. Kai just laughed as he continued to use her as a human punching bag. He punched her repeatedly in the gut.

"KIM! KAI STOP IT! LET HER GO! KIM!"

I struggled to get out of this chair. For the first time in the past week, or however long it's been, that I actually felt true pain. Watching Kai hurt Kim felt like I was slowly dying on the inside. Kai turned around and roundhouse kicked her in the face. I think he broke her jaw. She screamed in pain so her jaw wasn't broken. Then he unhooked her from the post, and flipped her over his shoulder. Then Kim passed out. I almost started crying. I tried to pull free of this chair. There was absolutely no way to get free. Then Kai handcuffed Kim's one wrist to the post.

"KAI! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed at him.

"Are you Jack? Are you?"

Then Kai and Ty went up the stairs. Leaving me to watch Kim and pray that she was alive.


	14. Ninjas Rock!

_I don't own Kickin It _

**Ninjas Rock!**

**Milton's POV**

We were running across rooftops with Bobby Wasabi's ninjas. He had lent Rudy, Jerry, and I some ninjas outfits too. We were running to the Black Dragon Dojo. We had to break Jack and Kim out _tonight_ because we come home from our "camping trip" tomorrow.

When we made it to the dojo we saw an access vent on the roof. We opened it and looked inside. There were about 20 Black Dragons minglingly around. Do those guys ever sleep?! It's three in the morning. As if on cue Rudy jumped through the vent. Jerry, then me, then the ninjas followed.

**Jack's POV**

Kim _finally_ woke up. Thank god she wasn't dead. Sadly, almost minutes after she woke up Kai and Ty came back. Kai picked her up off the ground. She seemed really scared. _I_ was really scared. Kai took out a knife for his packet and put it to Kim's cheek. He started to dig the knife into her cheek which caused her to scream in pain.

"KAAAAAIIIIIIII!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He started to drag the knife down Kim's cheek. When it was abut at he nose there was a crash upstairs. He rehandcuffed Kim, dropped her to the floor then ran upstairs.

"Kim! Kim?! Are you ok?!"

"I'm ok" she responded. Just the way she spoke you could tell she was lying.

"Kim I know you're lying. Is your cheek ok?"

"It hurts really bad"

"I promise. As soon as I'm out I'll come and ki...hug, I mean hug you"

"Thanks Jack. I will hug you back"

Then three ninjas came downstairs. I backed up as far as the back of the chair would let me. Kim pushed herself against the back wall.

"Whatever you do" I said,"don't hurt her"

"Why would we hurt you?!"

That was Rudy's voice. I saw it in Kim's face. She recognized him too.

"Rudy!" She yelped,"get us free!"

Rudy and one of the other ninjas, I assumed it was Jerry or Milton, ran over to her while the other ran over to me.

"You ok man?" It was Jerry who was trying to unhook me,"in a lot of pain but I'll be fine"

"Yeah it looked like it hurt"

"He showed you the videos didn't he?" I asked

"Threatened to kill you if we didnt. Kim and Rudy destroyed a dummy over it"

"Feel bad for the dummy"

"I know right"

Then we heard footsteps. Kai came down the stairs and smiled.

"Good. You're all here. All of Jack's pathetic, weak, cowardly, friends" Kai said.

"You're one to talk" I responded. Jerry had just gotten me out of the last handcuff but Kai didn't know

"Am I, Jack? Or are you?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's you"

Kai then got really angry and went to punch me. My hand(the one that wasn't broken)popped up and blocked,"you probably shouldn't have done that" the others smiled.

**Kim's POV**

Kai went to punch Jack, but Jack caught his fist and said, "you probably shouldn't have done that"

I couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact Rudy and Milton got my wrist free, I was smiling at Jack. He flipped Kai. Once he got up Jack roundhouse kicked him in the face. After Jack landed his feet on the ground he looked unsteady. He looked like he was about to pass out. I stood up, ran over to him, and caught him just as he passed out.

"Get Jack out of here! Get him to a hospital! We've got Kai" Rudy yelled. So I started dragging Jack toward the stairs.

**Jack's POV**

I was hazy. All I knew is that Kim was helping me up the stairs. I tried to help her as much as I could. When we got to the top of the stairs I saw the Black Dragons and the ninjas fighting. The ninjas tried to push the fighting out of our way.

Once we made it out the door we started toward the hospital. It was only like 3 blocks away, but it felt like 3 miles. When we finally got there I saw lots of people rush over to me. I heard Kim screaming my name just before I passed out.


	15. Hospital

_I don't own Kickin It_

**Hospital**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up and heard a faint beeping near me. I looked over and saw a heart monitor. I was in the hospital. I looked out the window and saw it was dark outside. I tried to sit up but I couldn't without excruciating pain. Also because there was something to someONE on my leg. I looked over and saw Kim. She had fallen asleep with her head on my leg while she was in the chair next to my bed. I started lightly stroking her blonde hair. She was the only thing that compelled me to stay alive the entire time Kai was torching me. Then Kim started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked straight at me. He immediately was wide awake and she hugged me. I groaned in pain.

"Sorry. Sorry"she said,"I'm just so happy you're alive!"

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost three weeks. School starts next week. The doctors said to basically give up hope, since you weren't waking up. I never gave up hope. Neither did the others. They came every day. They not only kept ME alove by forcing me to eat food, but I'm pretty sure they helped you survive too"

"Did you ever leave?"

"Nope. I haven't left this room in 3 weeks"

"Oh my god, Kim"

"Hang on. Let me text the others you're awake. So they can stop worrying"

"Ok"


	16. Epilogue

_I don't own Kickin _It

**Epilogue**

**Rudy's POV**

I was in the dojo doing some paper work I needed finished by tomorrow. Kim had just text me and told me Jack was alive, and had just woke up. I nearly jumpe out of my seat and pranced around. I did jump out of my seat, but I didn't prance around.

Later that night I was still filing through paper when my office door opened. Some guy in a hood walked in.

"Sorry buddy were closed"

I looked up and actually saw the guy. A pair of nunchucks slipped out of his and into his hand. He started swinging them. Oh-no.

**I am here to confirm there WILL be a sequel(I'm not that cruel to leave you with a never filled cliffhanger), but not until I finish Spyfall 2 that story should be up by tomorrow. As of now I am going to post the sequel along with a little beginning letter. I won't actually update til I finish Spyfall 2 but that's just so you can all follow and favoriting it. **


End file.
